¡Eres imbécil, Sirius Black!
by Marinuqui
Summary: A Sirius le hacen gracia esos estúpidos enamorados con ese amor que se supone eterno. Sin embargo, Sirius muchas veces se pregunta que si lo que siente hacia su compañera es amor. La respuesta es siempre la misma. Un rotundo sí. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, por supuesto. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Protagonista****: Sirius Black**

**Pareja****: Sirius Black y Mary Macdonald**

**Género****: ****Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Palabras: Mil quinientas justas**

**Título: ¡Eres imbécil, Sirius Black!**

Siempre se encontraban discutiendo. A veces, se preguntaba si era porque en verdad era insoportable o porque ella, simplemente, le catalogaba como eso. Detestaba encontrarse con ella, y que al instante, comenzasen a discutir como si no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer. En el fondo, era verdad, pero le gustaba a veces pensar que en el fondo era por eso. Porque necesitaban hacerse notar entre los dos

De acuerdo. Se veía un poco extraño en ese tipo de situaciones, pero… ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? ¡Es que no había manera! Era uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela, además de que corrían entre los alumnos rumores de que había ligado con todas las chicas de Hogwarts… ¿De dónde se sacaban todos esos cuentos? ¿De dónde? Él no era así. Puede que fuese coqueto y seductor por naturaleza. No le costaba nada sonsacar una de esas sonrisas que causaban las risas tontas de sus compañeras de clase.

Era verdad. Él era así. Y si se le añadía una personalidad que si no era mejor que la de los demás, sí que le hacía destacar demasiado, además de que era guapo (y no, no era de esos guapos que pasaban desapercibidos precisamente) Para nada. Era de esos jóvenes que eran encantadores y agradables de por sí, aunque luego fuese un fanfarrón y un tanto arrogante. Pero no mucho. O al menos, eso es lo que consideraba él

Y sin embargo, y pese a que si se lo propusiese podría conseguir a cualquier chica que se le antojase, era ella, justamente ella, quien le parecía inalcanzable. Más que nada porque era la muchacha que podía verle tal y como era. Con sus dudas. Con sus problemas. Quien le miraba a los ojos y podía sonsacar de ellos su mayor y terrible secreto. Y por esa misma razón, Sirius Black estaba asustado. ¡Asustado! ¡No conocía lo que era eso!

¿Amor? ¡Tonterías! ¿Qué iba a ser eso amor? ¿Era amor que se estremezca como una chica, siendo chico, cuando ella estaba a su lado en momentos algo íntimos? ¿Era acaso amor cuando sonreía embobado ante un gesto tímido de ella? ¿Era amor el que se compadeciese que, ella, se considerase una chica vulgar que no atraería a un chico que mereciese la pena? ¿Acaso era amor eso de que no pudiese evitar sentirse bien solamente con discutir con ella?...

¡Maldita sea! ¡Claro que eso era amor! Puede que un poco extravagante, pero para nada raro. No viniendo de él, que destacaba por querer aquello que se le hacía imposible. Bueno, si a eso se le llamaba querer. Se quedó pensando detenidamente en ello varias veces y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Claro que era querer. La quería. A ella. A esa chica de cabello oscuro como el carbón, de piel pálida como la nieve y de ojos azules claros como el océano de la costa de Inglaterra. No era la muchacha más hermosa de la escuela. Era de estatura baja y tenía además un fuerte carácter que a veces se le hacía insoportable

Pero lo soportaba. Porque sabía que él no era perfecto. Porque pese a ello, le encantaba estar así con ella. Con esa muchacha que era valiente como una pura Gryffindor. Una amiga leal, lo cual podía constatar la pelirroja (Lily Evans, para el que no lo sepa) y por supuesto, con una cierta faceta dulce y sensible. Y eso se lo comentaba su amigo fiel, Remus, el que le avisaba que no le provocase daño alguno con sus comentarios. Y aunque al principio era lo que pretendía para proporcionarle un escarmiento, con el tiempo comprendió que daño era lo que menos pretendía para esa muchacha pálida y tan frágil como esas muñecas de las que hablaba Lily que tanto le gustaban. ¿De porcelana? Algo era ello

De vez en cuando, se cuestionaba si no sería hora de aclarar con ella lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero se lo negaba a sí mismo. Eso era imposible. Nunca le diría nada. Se le pasaría esa tontería y se olvidaría de ella. Era un lobo solitario, y casi acertaba con el dicho, aunque en vez de lobo fuese perro.

-¡Black!-Se sobresaltó, aunque lo disimuló rápidamente, girándose para encontrarse con una mirada que irradiaba seguridad y certeza

No dudaba. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella. Que era decidida. Demasiado decidida. No era de esas mujeres que se dejaban doblegar por los sentimientos o por lo que pensase cualquier otra persona. Y eso le fascinaba. Él en general también era así, pero no se atrevía tampoco a nada. No a arriesgarse a parecer vulnerable. Tenía cierto orgullo

Por eso se desconcertó cuando se encontró con la mirada de ella, tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a arder troya.

-¡Me piensas hacer caso o qué! ¡Ni que tuviese monos en la cara!-Iba a comentar algo, pero decidió callar ante la mirada fulminante de su amiga

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mary Sue?

-¿Sabes que en cualquier momento te vas a arrepentir de todo esto, verdad?-Inquirió ella, enseñando sus afilados dientes. En ese momento Sirius creía que se desmayaría

-¿Quieres ir al grano, pequeña brujita?-La joven bufó, pero prefirió no dar cuerda al asunto

-Quería hablar contigo de una cosa íntima, Sirius

-Como no sea de la amiga que compartimos, tú me contarás

-¡En serio! ¡¿No te puedes tomar nada en serio?! ¡Quería explicarte una cosa importante para mí! Sin embargo, está claro que eres un niño con el que no se puede hablar

-Venga, no te enfades-Pidió con esas sonrisas que hacían que ella dudase-Dime lo que me tengas qué decir y así acabamos todo este teatrillo que te has montado

-Eres…Eres…

-¿Qué soy?

-¡Un imbécil, Sirius Black! Y no entiendo como…Como…

-¿Cómo qué, preciosidad?

Y cuando parecía que estaba a punto de suceder algo que le haría derretirse en un mundo divino, la chica se apartó con un brillo de decepción. "Preciosidad". Una palabra que siempre le resultaba a burla y le hacía percatarse de la realidad. De una que le hacía chocarse contra una pared con un sabor amargo de la derrota. Porque se encontraba con ella en frente, sonriéndola burlona. Para ella, la derrota parecía ser ya su fiel compañera

Sus labios se entornaron a una especie de sonrisa triste, sin vida. La sonrisa que apareció pocos instantes antes en el rostro del muchacho se disipó ante esa imagen que estaba presenciando. Una joven valiente que parecía enfrentarse a un doloroso destino

-No entiendo como he llegado a quererte sabiendo lo que eso supone. Sabiendo que tú solamente te burlas de mí. Daría millones de galeones por no quererte. Y no puedo evitarlo-Soltó una carcajada irónica-¿Verdad que es triste, Sirius? ¿Verdad? Pero poco me importa. Ahora puedes burlarte de mí. No lo voy a impedir. Al menos ya te he dicho lo que te venía a decir

Y al igual que había venido, se giró, dispuesta a marcharse. Sus pasos eran rápidos, veloces como el viento. El corazón de él se quedó estático. ¿Le había dicho que le quería? ¿A él? ¿A Sirius Black? No podía ser… ¡Si le detestaba! ¡No! ¡Le quería! Con todo eso que le pesaba, y que parecía más una tortura para ella, pero le quería

-¡Mary!-Exclamó, llamándola con esa voz que hizo que ella pegase un brinco

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black?-Llegó a pronunciar para sí misma-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black?!

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, a distancia, intercambiando una mirada que iba más allá de lo que cualquier persona pudiese llegar a entender. La joven Mary Macdonald le observaba con cierto interés, sospesando las posibilidades de que le hiciese algo. Alguna burla. Alguna tontería para reírse de ella.

-Nada-Contestó finalmente Sirius, sonriendo-Nada-Ella soltó una carcajada

-Sirius Black… ¡Eres un imbécil!

Y antes de que pudiese él replicar algo, giró por el siguiente pasillo, perdiéndose entre los alumnos que ahora llegaban por la zona que se situaba el mayor de la familia Black. James y Remus se acercaron a su mejor amigo, quien parecía perdido en millones de satisfacciones conjuntas. ¡Ella le quería! ¡A él!

-¿Vamos, Sirius? Tenemos clase de transformaciones-Comentó Remus-Y si llegamos tarde, ya verás el castigo que nos cae…

-Id yendo vosotros. Ahora os alcanzo

Los dos compañeros se miraron entre ellos, encogiéndose de hombros para seguir por el camino que tenían marcado. Sin embargo, Sirius Black no pudo evitar sonreír por puro placer. Por pura felicidad. Antes se reía de esos estúpidos enamorados que juraban amor eterno. Y cuando él creía que sería capaz de olvidarse de esa tontería, con esa declaración, fue consciente de que no. Necesitaría muchos años para poder olvidarla a ella. Y ni siquiera lo lograría, porque en su último suspiro en la vida, pensó en esa sonrisa reluciente con esos ojos azules brillando por pura diversión y travesura. Pero sabía que ahora solamente tendría que limitarse a estar a su lado. Sin ninguna objeción

-Yo también te quiero, Mary

Dos palabras, ocho letras.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi historia sobre Sirius Black. La verdad es que me esperaba una especie de…No sé. Quería escribir algo medianamente bien, una historia de esas de amor que no tienen un final concluso. En este caso, por el orgullo Black xD En otros casos, porque no siempre algo puede acabar bien, y como Sirius estaba solo, está claro que no tuvo un final feliz con ninguna mujer. Pero sí supongo que llegó a amar, y como en esto puedes meter a cualquiera porque no sabes nada de nada, pues meto a esta chica que es casi más OC que otra cosa por lo poco que aparece, por no decir casi nada. Y es que me la imagino no muy guapa, pero con su encanto. Algo tuvo para yo poner que enloquecía de alguna manera u otra a nuestro querido Sirius…En fin, espero que os haya gustado o al menos entretenido un rato. Un beso y mucha suerte a todos los demás en el reto


End file.
